World Of Fiore
by MegaloHunteR
Summary: A boy named Resta has been given power of Kamen Rider Diend to stop Shocker. Now he must go to another world to stop Shocker from invading that world. ( Author still noob, bit OOC , ETC )
1. Chapter 1 : Beginning Of Everything

**Hello everyone I'm Megalo HunteR and this is my first fanfic so there will be a lot of mistake. This fanfic was inspired by other Fairy Tail x Kamen Rider Fanfic. Please Enjoy The Story.**

**CH1 : The Beginning of Everything**

**Somewhere at Japan**

In a crowded city where buildings stand tall, You can heard people busy doing their business. One of them is Resta Gvoid he is a 19 year old boy with messy black hair and azure blue eyes. He wore black jacket and white shirt inside it, He also wore a glove only on his right hand. for the bottom he wore black pants with white shoes.

He was Returned from a cinema after watched Kamen Rider Heisei Generation Forever. " Oh man, that movie was awesome ! I should thank Dan for giving me a ticket " He said to himself, he love kamen rider since his father gave him kamen rider action figure for his 10th birthday. After his father died in an incident he keep that action figure as his treasure. By the ways Dan is Resta best friend, they have been friend since in kindergarten. Dan gave Resta ticket as a thank for always helping him.

As he continue walking he heard a strange noise from an alley, He stop walking and look at the alley with curiosity. "What was that noise ?" For awhile he debate with himself, his curiosity tell him to look for the noise but his mind tell him to not do it. "Ah maybe there is something interesting" Pulled by his curiosity he entered the alley as he go deeper the noise become louder until he reached a dead end, Suddenly the noise gone. He look around hoping he can found the noise but he can't find it. "Aww, guess the noise gone" Resta said disappointed don't have reason to stay there he decided to return to main road, but when he turned six man wearing a black wrestling mask blocked his way. They wore black clothes with white spine, they also wore big insigna with a symbol of an eagle.

Resta dumbfounded seeing they appearance, as a kamen rider fans he know they're wearing Shocker Combatant costum. ' Are they doing cosplay ? why they cosplay as Shocker combatant ' He thought. one of the combatant raise his hand and yelled. "YEEEE !" Two combatant behind him walk closer to Resta and grab his hand. "hey what are you doing !?" Feeling discomfort Resta pull his hand then punched the combatant in the face. He grab another combatant and throw him to another combatant. The combatants saw at their fallen friend then looked at Resta. "Ahh Sorry" Resta apologized with an awkward smile. "YEEEE !" All combatants rushed to attack Resta. "If you want a fight then go ahead !" Resta yelled at the combatants. His adrenaline hormone pumped as his heart beat faster, the combatants maybe tough but Resta able to handle them. 'What with this feeling it feel like I faced real Shocker, It's make me excited' Resta thought he smiled excitedly, after all combatants have been fallen Resta smile victorious. "Is that all you have ?" Resta taunting the combatants.

Suddenly a bunch combatants come from the corner alley Resta smile gone "J-Just kidding Hehehe" Resta said who was now start sweating like rain. "Okay guys this isn't funny. Please stop the prank" Resta said while he retreated to a dead end. All combatants preparing their attack suddenly a noise come from above a building

FINAL ATTACK RIDE : D-D-D-DECADE

Ten card lined up in front of the combatants a silhouette move through the card in a side-kick position as the silhouette made contact with the combatants, They're explode and disappear. The shockwave send dust straight to Resta. He used his hand to guarded his face, when the dust disappeared Resta eyes widened a man with a magenta armour, standing in front of him. Resta seem know who he is "Kamen Rider Decade" Resta looked with awe and disbelief it's the real Decade stand, in front of him. he become more convinced when Decade cancelled his transformation. Decade transformed to a man with an old pink camera he is Tsukasa Kadoya. "Are you the real Decade ?" Resta asked hoping for an answer, but Tsukasa not answering. suddenly a Dimensional Wall appeared behind Tsukasa "Follow me" Tsukasa said while walking to DW. Resta was dumbfounded seeing a DW "Okay I guess it answer my question" He said while following Tsukasa to DW.

**In a base**

When he get through the Dimensional Wall Resta found himself in a base, he scanned the base with his eyes until he found an oldman. "Hello young man" The old man greeted him with a smile " Hello sir" Resta greeted back, He look at the old man more closely. "Why I feel I have seen this old man somewhere else" He thought, he close his eyes trying to remember something. His eyes jolted open as he realized who the old man is. "AAAAH ! You're Takeshi Hongo right !?" Resta cried like a hysterical fan girl who just meet her idol. That right the old man is Takeshi Hongo or known as Kamen Rider Ichigo."Yes I'm, can you tell me your name" Takeshi asked while walking to Resta "I'am Resta Gvoid sir ! It a honor to meet you !" Resta said while bowing. "You didn't need to do that" Takeshi said feel uneasy with Resta action "Sorry sir" Resta apologized and stop bowing.

"May I ask you a question, sir ?" Resta asked for a permission "Go ahead but please stop calling me sir you can call me Takeshi" Takeshi said gave him permission to ask "So Takeshi aren't Kamen Rider just a TV show ? how could all of you even Shocker become real. Did someone made contract with imagin ? " Resta asked with curiosity. Takeshi looked at Resta "Resta have you heard about multiverse theory" Takeshi asked Resta a question, Resta try to remember "Ahhh yes. Multiverse theory is theory about existence of another world" Resta answered he then stopped when he realize something "Wait are you telling me, you came from another world ?" Resta concluded, Takeshi nodded "Yes we came from another world, in your world Kamen Rider maybe just a tv show, but in our world Kamen Rider are real" Takeshi explained, Resta nodded meaning he understand.

"I hate to disturb story telling time. But Takeshi we better tell him why he's here" Resta turned to see Tsukasa stand behind him with his arm crossed. Takeshi nodded as an agreement. "Resta you already know Shocker right ?" Takeshi asked his expression turn serious. "Yes Shocker is an evil organization who try to invade earth" Resta answered bit nervous because Takeshi serious expression. "That right recently Shocker has created this machine" Takeshi said while walking to a huge machine it shaped like a ring, the machine connected to a huge computer. "Woah, what a big machine" Resta thought with an amazement and discomfort. If Shocker made this machine it will be used for bad thing. "With this machine Shocker able to go to another world outside rider world and invade it" Takeshi explained he looked at Resta. "If they success nobody can stop them" He continued, he looked at the machine worriedly.

"So that why..." Takeshi paused and looked at Resta "We want you to help us stop Shocker" Resta eyes become blank. Did he hear they needed his help to stop Shocker. "Sorry I think I heard you want me to help you stop Shocker" Resta said making sure what he heard was right. "Yes that right we want you to help us" Takeshi said, Resta's mouth was wide open, he did not move, did not even blink. "Is he okay ?" Takeshi asked Tsukasa "Hello earth to Resta ? can you hear us ?" Tsukasa waving his hand in front of Resta's face. He looked at Takeshi then shook his head gesturing he don't know. "WHAAAAAT" Resta sudden scream was surprised both riders. "Me ? How? I-I just an average guy" Resta said, It's not like he afraid, he just thinks there are people who are more appropriate than him. Takeshi put his hand on Resta's shoulder make hin looked at his face. "Listen Resta everyone start as averge person, Their action is the one who decide who they'll be" Takeshi said. Resta looked at Takeshi he's right but he still have many question in his head "Why you chose people from another world ?" Resta asked he think why they chose people from another world if they can chose from their world " That because your world has small chance being invaded by Shocker and because our world need as many people as possible to searching for Shocker base " Tsukasa explained Resta still have one thing "How about my family ?" Resta asked, after his father died he lived with his mother and sister making him backbone of his family besides that there was also the possibility that his family would be targeted by Shocker. "I understand, that why you will use this" Takeshi said took a suitcase from a table and opened it. Inside it was a black gun with blue, yellow and silver lines. Resta recognized the gun it was Diendriver driver used by Daiki Kaito to transform to Kamen Rider Diend. "We was able to make copy of Diendriver and add some new feature, with this you can transform into Kamen Rider Diend you also can do a dimensional travel so you can return to your world anytime" Takeshi explained Resta looked at the driver with amazement "So Resta will you accept our offer" Resta think before taking action, fighting Shocker is not an easy job but he can let Shocker gain power from another world. If they grew stronger they will invade all world. Resta sighed then smiled to Takeshi " okay I accept this mission " Resta said, Takeshi smiled and handed the suitcase to Resta.

" So how about a small test then " Tsukasa said he put his driver on his waist. " Me against The Destroyer of World ? do I have chance to win " Resta said looked at Tsukasa "Get rid of your doubt, You will face an enemy with unknown power. If you keep your doubt, you will lose before the fighting start" Tsukasa gave Resta an advice "Fine then I'll accept it" Resta said throw away his doubt. "Wait where the card ?, I can't transform without card right ?" Resta know if he don't have a card he can't transform "Ahh it's a new feature it called Pocket Dimension System, all card you have are stored in a Pocket Dimension. You need to think about what card you want to use and the card will appear" Takeshi explained, Resta do what he said and yes a card appeared. "Well that was cool" Resta said. Both rider show their card and put it inside their driver.

"Henshin !"

KAMEN RIDE : DECADE

KAMEN RIDE : DIEND

A five hologram of decade appears in front of Tsukasa then merge with him a barcode appear above his head and then merge with his helmet. As for Resta three hologram appear with color blue, green and red, the hologram keep moving then merged with Resta same barcode appear above him and merged with his helmet. "Woah ! It's real" Resta looked at himself with awe. "Well it's was very very interesting" He continued. Takeshi moved giving both rider space to fight. "Let's see how strong are you, Resta" Decade said holding his Ride Booker in sword form. "I'll try to not disappoint you" Diend said as he fired blue beam to Decade but he easily avoided it. Decade changed his Ride Booker to gun form and shot back at Diend while walked toward him. They keep exchanging shot until Diend in Decade reach he change his Ride Booker into sword from and slash Diend make him fall to the ground. "Well that was hurt, how if we increase the difficult" Diend said he summoned a card then put it to his Diendriver.

KAMEN RIDE : KUROKAGE

He shoots his Diendriver forward a few hologram keep moving then merged into three Kurokage trooper. The troopers rise their weapon and rushed to Decade but for Decade fighting these troopers just like a child play as he easily dodged all attack from the troopers. After awhile Decade decided to finished the troopers he put card on his driver.

ATTACK RIDE : SLASH

When Decade about to slash the troopers a blue beam rain down on him canceling his attack. "forgot me ?" Diend said, Decade chuckled "Don't get cocky, the fight just started" Decade put a card on his driver.

KAMEN RIDE : GAIM

A zipper appeared above Decade head. Inside it come out an orange, it fall to Decade head.

ORANGE ARMS ! HANAMICHI ON STAGE !

Decade pointed daidaimaru to Diend "Well, This is my stage now ! " Decade said doing Gaim catchphrase. He ran through the troopers slashed them with his weapon. When he passed all troopers they're exploded and disappear. Diend not surprised since he already know Decade able to defeat the troopers easily. Diend fired blue beam to Decade but he blocked it with his weapon. Decade then shoots Diend with his Musou Saber make him fall to his knee. " Time to finish this " Decade put a card with Gaim symbol to his driver.

FINAL ATTACK RIDE : G-G-G-GAIM

Decade jumped as he engulfed by orange energy passing through orange slice. He focused the energy on his right foot. "Not so fast" Diend summoned a card and put it to Diendriver.

ATTACK RIDE : BARRIER

Diend shot his Diendriver to Decade created a barrier but it not strong enough to stop Decade as he break it and continued to Diend. The powerful kick reached Diend causing an explosion and throw Diend to a wall. "Guess I'm win" Decade said as he walked toward Diend but suddenly Diend disappeared into a hologram. "What !" Decade surprised he look around to find Diend.

FINAL ATTACK RIDE : D-D-D-DIEND

Decade turned as a ring of card showing previous rider before him lined up behind him. Next thing he see is a green and black beam moving through the ring straight at him. unable to dodge Decade hitted by the beam and exploded. Decade turn back to Tsukasa as Diend turn visible. He cancelled his transformation and turn back to Resta. Resta help Tsukasa to get up. " How ? " Decade asked, Resta smiled.

**Flashback**

Diend watched as Decade dodged all attack from his Troopers. "Tsukasa was very strong, if I don't have a good plan I'l lose" Diend think about a good plan to defeat Decade suddenly a lightbulb appeared above his head, Diend summoned two card. He put his first card to Diendriver.

ATTACK RIDE : ILLUSION

Decade seem not noticed the announcement, a copy of Diend appeared beside the real one, he then put another card to his driver.

ATTACK RIDE : INVISIBLE

The real Diend disappeared, the illusion summoned a card an put it inside Diendriver.

ATTACK RIDE : BLAST

A hologram of Diendriver appeared, the illusion fired rapid beam to air as it go down and rained down Decade.

**Flashback End**

"Guess you have skill Resta" Tsukasa said admitted his defeat and offering a handshake. "You too Tsukasa" Resta said accept the handshake, he know Tsukasa still hold back. Takeshi clapped his hand he approached both rider. " That was impressive both of you and Resta I'm sure I chose right person " Resta smiled confidently. "So Resta are you ready ?" Takeshi asked, Resta looked at the machine with Determination. "Of course I always ready !" Resta smiled confident. Takeshi walked to the computer and activated the machine. "Hey Resta take this" Tsukasa said passing a phone to Resta. "Use it to communicate with us" Resta nodded, Tsukasa walked away. A white and blue spiral appeared from the machine, Resta walked to the portal his body engulfed by white light he then disappeared. "Good luck Resta. Fate of all world are in your hand" Takeshi looked at the portal.

**Fiore, Hargeon** A portal appeared at a port, Resta come out from the portal he saw, he was on a Port, at night with stars shining beside the moon, the breeze of wind passed through his body. It was so peaceful until he feel an ominous aura behind him. His mind tell him to not turn around but his curiosity betray him, it forced his body to turn around. his eyes shrunk in fear as he saw a tidal wave sweeping a huge boat. "Oh my Kouta !" Resta said as he swept by the wave**.**

Okay it's done, this is my first fanfic so there still a lot things need to be fixed. By the way thank for reading this story and if you have advice for me I'll gladly accept it.

**I rewrited the story because I see I made many mistake by the way thank for reviewing my story.**


	2. Chapter 2 : World of Fiore

**_Hello There I'm back. By the way. Thanks for the advice, In this chapter Resta has arrived at Fiore but he was swept by a tidal wave what will happen to him ?. Please enjoy the story._****CH 2 : World of Fiore**

Resta slowly opened his eyes, he was swept by a tidal wave. "For a moment I thought I was going to die" he said to himself he gets up he was at a beach now he then realized he's not alone in front of him is a blonde girl she wore a red dress beside her is a blue cat his head buried inside sand.

"What were you thinking ? It's normal to sweep me up too" The blonde girl says to a girl with blue hair, she wear a blue bikini top, two gold armlets on both arms and wrists. She was holding an urn but most interesting thing is under his waist she was a fish.

"A mermaid ?" Resta looked at the mermaid _'Well that was very very interesting'_ he thought.

"I failed, I ended sweeping the boat as well" the mermaid says. "You're aiming for me" The blonde girl yells in anger. The blue haired girl turn away from her. "Don't call me for a while. I'll go on a vacation with my boyfriend" The blue haired girl says as she disappeared didn't care the blonde girl yelling at her. The cat finally able to get his head out from the sand

" Hey Lucy ! Maybe I shouldn't apologized back then " the cat says ? _' Okay are I became insane or the cat really talk '_ Resta says with a confused face he still watching from behind them. Lucy then face plams " How could I face this cat stupidity " she says to herself.

" What is this ! " a male civilian says " A boat was thrown into a port " another civilian says as they gathered.

A dark blue haired man can be seen near the boat. "Damn it, What the.." he says looking at the boat. A man with pink hair and wearing a red waistcoat. " Natsu " Lucy yells at him. Natsu looking at the blue haired man with a serious expression. "Are you mage of fairy tail ?" Natsu asked, he stare at the blue haired man who just smirked. "So what's ? beat him !" The blue haired command his man " Okay " his man charged at Natsu but they're stopped by a blue beam. " One versus many is not fair right ? " Resta says with his Diendriver on his hand all eyes suddenly on him.

" Good another brat's. who are you !? " The blue haired man says. Resta smirked he put a card to his driver. " I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider. Remember that " He then pull his driver. "Kamen Rider ?" Lucy look at him.

**KAMEN RIDE : DIEND**

He shot his driver forward three hologram with different color appeared it keep moving then merged with Resta. a few bar appeared above him and merged with his helmet. his gray part on his armour recolored into blue.

" A requip mage " Lucy says looking with an amazement. " I appreciated your help but I have a deal with him " Natsu says looking at blue haired man " I'll wait then go ahead " Resta crossed his arms.

Natsu took off his waistcoat and throw it. " I'm Natsu from Fairy Tail and I never see you before " Natsu says in rage he showing a red mark, surprised everyone except Happy and Resta who don't know what Fairy Tail is.

"Natsu is mage from Fairy Tail !?" Lucy yells in shock meanwhile the blue haired man group seem afraid.

" That mark ! he is real deal Bora-san " One of the man says biting his nails in fear. " You're stupid don't call me with that name ! " Bora yelled at his man stupidity.

" Bora... Bora the Prominent, He was banished from a mages guild called 'Titan Nose' several year ago " The blue cat says by the way his name is Happy.

" I don't care if you a good person or a bastard, but I can't forgive you for using our name " Natsu say he walking toward Bora with his hand clenched.

"So what !? You're just a noise brat's" Bora said smirked he cast a spell a magic circle appeared in front of him from it come out a scarlet flame who moving straight to Natsu and engulfed him. Lucy try to help Natsu but Happy spread his hand and wing ? stopping Lucy, Resta look at the flame and realize the flame shrink.

"Awful" everyone shocked hearing Natsu still able says that while his body burned. "I guess I'm insane if he really do that " Resta says to himself.

" What is it ? are you a fire maga ? I never tasted such awful fire " He says his silhouette become clearer as what Resta thought was true. He was eating the fire " Okay I'm insane " Resta says dumbfounded. After some minute the fire disappeared Natsu was grinning.

"Thank for the food" Natsu says. "WHAAAT !" That was everyone in boat reaction.

"Fire don't work on Natsu" Happy simply said with an creepy expression.

"I have eaten, now I have fire on my belly Natsu then gathered his strength, he taking a deep breath. Natsu put his hand in front of his head forming a tunnel. some of Bora's man start to ran away " H-Hey you bastard come back here " Bora yelling at his man.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR" Natsu yelled as a magic circle appeared in front of him a fire burst from his mouth an explosion happened make Happy, Lucy and Resta covered their face. As the dust disappeared some of Bora's man are lying on the ground unconscious. Bora was able to escape by using his fire to lift himself to the air. His expression showing fear. One of Bora's man pointing at Natsu while his leg shaking. "B-Bora...I've seen that guy before. With pink hair and the scarf like a scale, he must be..."

"The Real Salamander" Lucy says knowing what the man going to say.

"T-That doesn't matter. All of you hold him !" Bora's says as he start to ran away. "B-Bora !" His man cried as their leader ran away. "Don't run away you bastard !" Natsu roared in anger. Resta appeared besides Natsu "Follow him, I'll fight his man here" Resta says as he summoned three card " I don't know who are you, but thanks" Natsu says he then chase Bora. All of Bora's man eyes are on Resta.

"At least we won't fight the real salamander and this man seem weak" Bora's man raised their weapon their confidence back. "I'll make you hope you fight him instead" Resta says putting the card inside Diendriver.

**KAMEN RIDE : ZOLDA****KAMEN RIDE : DELTA**

Resta shot forward then a few hologram appeared then merged into two Rider. The green one with silver armour is Zolda and the black with white line is Delta. Everyone there surprised when both rider appeared "What kind of magic is that !?" One of Bora's man says start to feel uncomfortable for some reason. "A summoning magic ?" Lucy looked at Resta, hi magic was similar with her.

"And this will make thing very very interesting" Resta says put a card on Diendriver.

**ATTACK RIDE : CROSSATTACK**

Two rider in front of Resta preparing their finisher. Zolda inserted a card to his Magna Visor while Delta input a code in his Delta Phone

**FINAL VENT**

**"3-8-2-1" **Delta says.

In front of Zolda appeared a robotic bull with various weapon on it Zolda put his Magna Visor behind the bull back make it chest opened showing more weapons inside it, as for Delta Jet Sliger appeared from somewhere else he then ride it. He entered a code in Jet Sliger A rocket launcher appeared on Jet Slinger. "They can use summoning magic too" Lucy says in surprised.

" Let me tell you. this is gonna hurt A LOT " Resta says smile wickedly behind his helmet. Bora's man can feel their life are on edge as a wave of rocket and laser marching toward them, When it reach them an explosion happened.

**With Natsu**

Natsu turned seeing a huge explosion behind him _'Is it that guys power ? I should challenge him' _Natsu thought but his focus returned to his main objective 'Beating Bora'. Bora was frozen in fear seeing a huge explosion, he not see Natsu jumped at him with his arms covered in fire. "Where are you looking at !" Natsu punch him on the face. throwing Bora to the ground knocked him. "Remember this ! this is power of Fairy Tail mage !" Natsu says.

"Eating fire and punching with fire. What kind of magic he use ? " Lucy asked while looking at Natsu "A dragon lung's to breath fire, A dragon scales to melt fire, and A dragon claws to warp with fire. This is an ancient magic. Who transform his body into dragon part an ancient magic" Happy stopped his explanation for a sec. "What's that ?" Lucy ask "It's ancient magic to deal with dragon" Happy says _'Okay so dragon and magic exist in this world. perfect world for Haruto I guess'_ Resta thought looking at Natsu.

Bora recovered from Natsu punch "You brats ! Hell Prominent !" He yells and fly back to the air. He release an attack from a magic circle from the circle come out a fire moving through the city and causing an explosion. Natsu was able to dodged some fire and ate some.

"It called dragon slayer magic. Igneel taught it to Natsu" Happy continued his explanation. "You Brat !" Bora throw a huge fireball at Natsu who catch it and eat it.

"I got many food from you. Hey bastard. I'm gonna burn you into a crisps !" Natsu says with a grin as Bora start to scream in terror Natsu slam his fist together creating a magic circle

"Take this ! Fire Dragon Iron Fist !" Natsu hand engulfed in fire. He launch himself to Bora who frozen in fear. Natsu punched Bora in his face sending him through a city he stopped when his head hit a bell.

"I admit it cool but aren't he go overboard ?" Resta say seeing a destruction caused by Natsu's attack. "Aye !" Happy says. "You're same !!" Lucy yelled at him, she pointing at the destruction caused by Resta. "Aye !" Happy says again. "Aye, Nothing !" Lucy yelled at the cats behavior. 'Ah crap !' Resta eyes widened how could he do that. There no rider have trashed the city before.

Suddenly many footsteps can be heard. "The military !" Lucy says in shock.

"Ahh, it's fun to meet you. Good bye" Resta says he summoned a card and insert it to Diendriver.

**ATTACK RIDE : INVISIBLE**

Resta's body become transparent and then disappeared. "Ahh ! He ran away !" Lucy says,

She suddenly pulled by Natsu "Shit we need to run away too" Natsu run as fast as he can making Lucy like a flag blowed by wind. "Why me ?" Lucy asked he had enough adventure for one day.

" You want to join our guild right " Natsu says still running followed by flying Happy, Lucy looked at Natsu. "Then come with me !" Natsu says, Lucy smiles agreeing then running with Natsu.

Above a buildings Resta looking at both mage and exceed. "Guild ? sound a good place to gathered information" Rests says smiles as he insert a card to his Diendriver.

**MACHINE RIDE : JET SLIGER**

He then jump down from the buildings into a same motorcycle used by Delta. then following Natsu, Lucy and Happy.

**Outside Hargeon**

Natsu and co able to escape from the military they stopped so Lucy can change her clothes. "Thanks for waiting" Lucy says in her casual clothes. Natsu Smiles " No problem, Lucky !" Natsu says "It's Lucy !" Lucy says in anger. suddenly a strange noise can be heard come closer " What noise is that ?

" Happy says while chewing a fish. From distance Resta approach them with Jet Sliger. "Hi guys !" Resta greet them with a smile " you're the armoured person from the port" Happy says still chewing on his fish.

"What are you doing here ?" Lucy asks she seem still mad because he leave them.

"I just have something to asks" Resta says but then he look at Natsu who's now lying on the ground his face was green. "What wrong with him ?" Resta asks pointing at Natsu. "Aye ! Natsu has a motion sickness !" Happy says. "You're not even riding this !" Resta yells at him. "Shut up! can you turn it off " Natsu says try to not puke. Resta turn off the Jet Sliger.

"By the way. I'm Resta Gvoid nice to meet you" Resta introduced himself "But when in armour you can call me Kamen Rider Diend." He continued. "Kamen Rider ?" Lucy look at Resta, She remembered he say that to at Hargeon "It's a warrior who protecting my world." Resta says.

"By the ways, can you tell me where I'm ?" Resta asks before Lucy can asks another question " We're outside Hargeon " Happy says.

"Well I heard you talking about guilds at port, can you tell me what is that ?" Resta asks another question. Lucy and Happy look at each other then to Resta "Are you really don't know what guild is ?" Lucy asks Resta just shook his head. "Guild is an association for mages and it will mediate job and information for mages. mages won't considered as full fledged until they work for a guild" Lucy explained Resta nodded.

"You're going to a guild right ?, So can I go with you ?" Resta look at the mages and Exceed. "Of course you can !" Happy says.

"But I can't bring two person with Jet Sliger" Resta says get off from Jet Sliger. It disappeared into a hologram. "I has recovered !" Natsu says when the vehicle disappeared but it just for a while as Resta inserted new card to Diendriver.

**MACHINE RIDE : REVOLGARRY**

Diend shot his Diendriver forward. few hologram moving then merged forming a truck. Lucy and Happy look amazed, Natsu face become green again. "Okay everyone let's go !" Resta says walking to RevolGarry followed by Lucy and Happy " Anyone save me !! " Natsu screamed as he dragged by Lucy inside RevolGarry.

**That enough for Chapter 2, in this chapter appered a new type of card called 'Machine Ride' with this card Diend able to create a copy of other rider vehicle. well that enough for now and see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Guild

Ch 3 : The Guild

Hello everyone, I'm sorry about my mistake in chapter 2 I'll try to fix it next time. By the ways English is not my main language so I hope you understand about my grammar mistake, I always try to improve myself. And thank for advice you all give me.

**_Magnolia_**

Arrived at Fairy Tail Magnolia Resta carried Natsu at his shoulder as he was still weak after riding RevolGarry. They're standing in front of the guild, It's a white and yellow with green pillars with a red roof. Above the door was a sign with the guild name on it and there also a banner with fairy tail symbol.

"Finally, we arrived" Resta says, fortunately he said to his mother he will go for some day. "Welcome to Fairy Tail" Happy says to Resta and Lucy.

**_ Inside guild_**

"We're back !" Happy says he entered the guild followed by Resta, Lucy and Natsu. Inside the buildings was a big dining hall. Everyone greets them then they realize Natsu was on Resta shoulder. "Hey Happy what wrong with Natsu ?" Asked a man with rabbit like teeth" He just got sick after riding a vehicle" Happy says. "You're pathetic Nat-" He unable to finish what he say cause Natsu has recovered and kick him in the face. "He just kicked his own comrade" Resta says.

"Bastard ! Your info about salamander was fake !" Natsu yells in anger "I don't care, I just tell you a rumor I heard from people !" The man yells back at Natsu, Natsu then punches the man through some tables destroy it. A chaos as a free for all happened. "What just happened" Resta says looking at the chaos. " Cool...I really come to Fairy Tail" Lucy smile seem didn't mind the brawls.

"Did anyone just said Natsu back"Said someone outside the brawl, Lucy jumped because the man only wearing a boxer. It was a dark haired guys he has Fairy Tail symbol on his chest. He is GrayFullbuster"Hey Natsu let's settle our fight before !"Gray says. "Whyareyou half naked ?"Resta asks. Gray gasped."Damn it, how could this happened."He says.

"This is why man here not have a class"The woman who sit on the bar sighed she thendrinksa full barrier of liquor She isCanaAlberona. 'Said by woman who just drink a barrier of liquor' Resta thought to himself.

"Come here if youbrave!"Gray says to Natsu still in his boxer."Wear your clothes first Ice freak !"Natsu says still fighting the rabbit teeth member.

"It's just noon and you already noisy, you're not baby you know"Said a man with a white hair and brown skin He is Elfman."ifyou'reman talk with fist !"He says but before hecould have joinedhewas punched by Natsu and Gray"Shut up !"Theysays"and he alreadylose"Lucy says.

"Sonoisy"A orange haired guyssaythere two girls with him on both arms He isLoke. Resta look at Lucy she crossed that man picture from her book as she mumbled something.

"Ohnewcomers"The white haired woman says"Mirajane!"Lucy cried sheseemher fans, but then she snapped."Don't you have to stop them"Lucy says pointing at the brawl."It's happenedall-time, you don't need to worry, and..."The white haired guys send flying to her knockedboth"Aren't it fun ?"She continued what she says before fainted.

"Mirajane!"Lucycried, butshe thenhittedby Gray who now entirely naked make Lucy cover her eyes."Natsu my boxer !"He says as Natsu twirling his boxer. "Miss would you lend me your under-"

"As if !"Lucyhittedhim with a rolled up piece of papers"Can anyone stop this chaos !" Resta shouted while avoiding everything sent flying to him like a table, a chair even a person.

Everyone thenpreparestheir magic, many magic circle appeared everywhere."They will fight with magic !"Lucy says as heusesHappy as a shield."Aye !"Happy says."AhhThis is bad, if they do that. this guild gonna get wrecked !"Resta saysas he takecover behind a table with some member who doesn't fight.

"That Enough"A huge foot stomping on the ground causing a small earthquake. The foot belongs to ahugehumanoid silhouette."A Giant"Resta and Lucy Screamed. Resta even already holding hisDiendriver.

"Oh you're returned master ?"Mirajanesays."Master !?"Lucylooksat Mira then to the giant.

Everyone stop moving except Natsu who now laugh victoriously. "HAHAHAHA, You all got scared. I'mwi-"Before he could finish what he say Natsu got stomped by the giant. The giant then turned to Lucy and Resta who now holding his card.

"Newcomer ?"The giant asked"Y-Yes"Lucy answered in fear. Next things sheseesis The giant shrink and turn into a tinyold man."Nice to meet you ! I'm Makarov master of Fairy Tail"He introduced himself."Tiny ?"Lucy says looking at theold man. "Are he really a guild master ?" Resta asks.

Makarov jumped to second floor."You all do it again fool !Lookat thepaper'scouncil gave me."Makarov says holding a pile of papers."All arecomplain"He continuedhelooked mad.

"Council?"Resta asks looking for answer."Council is an organization thatmanagesmage guilds. How could you not know?,You also don't know about guild before."Lucylooksat Resta but he notanswering.

"Thecouncil angry at me"Makarov say clenched the papers, everyonestayssilent."But.."Makarov says the papers suddenly burned"Screw the council"He yells then throw the fire who eaten by Natsu.

"Listen up. The power to overcome reasoning is born from reasoning. Magic is not a miracle. When the 'spirit' flow within us and the 'spirit' flow in nature connects, they will incarnate an psychical form. You will need a strong mind and focus. The fact is that magic is the whole person's 'spirit' flowing out. If you afraid with the watchful eyes from above your magic won't improve, Don't be afraid with the council ! and follow the path you believe in ! that the ways of Fairy Tail mages ! " With those word the entire guild explode in cheer.

Lucy and Mira smile at each other, as Resta lowered his Diendriver and smile. 'Well these peoples was very very interesting' He though.

"Hum we got a newcomers" Master says looking at Resta and Lucy. "Y-Yes" Lucy says "I'm Lucy ! It's honor to meet you sir and I'm a celestial mage" Lucy says, "You don't need to call me sir" Makarov say with smile then turned to Resta.

"I'm Resta It's a pleasure to meet you" Resta says while bowing. "So since Lucy is the celestial mages, then you're requip mages who help Natsu destroy half of Hargeon." Makarov concluded his face turn serious Resta start to sweating. "It's an Incident" He says trying to protect himself.

"HAHAHA, You didn't need to be scared, we always do that here" Makarov laughed but it's just made Resta

nervous 'They always unconsciously destroy the place every time they fight ?' Resta though he shows a terrified expression.

"By the way. People say you're a Requip mage, but you're able to do a summoning magic with a card" Makarov says as everyone attention was on Resta now. But before he could answer something ringing on his pocket, Resta took out his phone make the mages wonder.

"Excuse me, Master but I need to answer this. It's okay ?"Resta asked look at the master. Makarov nodded"Go ahead"Makarov says, Resta then answer the call.

"HelloResta here"He says put his phone on his ear"Hello Resta this is Takeshi how your conditions"Takeshi says he can't stop worrying because Resta is new rider."I'm fine, I was in a world of magic and I just found a place togatherinformation."Resta says.

"That good, Actually I'm here to tell you about new feature inDiendriver"Takeshi says"It's called 'Actual Rider Summoning' with this you cansummonan actual rider than just a copy"Takeshi says."That wasvery veryinteresting"Resta says."I know, How if you use it now. Afterall I have to talk with people there"Takeshi says"Okay I understand"Resta says then closed the call all mages was looking at him.

"What was that ?"Happy asked, he was flying in front of Resta"This is Phone guess it notexistsin this world. I use this to communicate with other"Resta explained he thenlooksat Makarov."If you want see my power, I can show you my power."Resta then summoned rider card but the background of the card was Dimensional Wall. He put the card in hisDiendriver.

**KAMEN RIDE :ICHIGO**

Heshoot his gun forward but rather than a hologram aDWappeared and from it come out Takeshi, everyonelooksawestruck."Hello everyone"Takeshi greeted everyone there."Who are you ?"Makarov asked as he looked at Takeshi."I'm Takeshi Hongo, the first Kamen Rider"He introduced himself but Makarov look confused."What is Kamen Rider ?"Makarov asked"We'reknownas a warrior who fought our opponents withArmourto protect humanity from any threat, and as rider we have other name. Like me as a rider I know as Kamen Rider Ichigo and Resta know as Kamen RiderDiend."He explained.

"Then it's nice to meet you. I'm Makarov Dryers master of fairy tail."Makarov says as he offered a handshake and accepted by Takeshi."But why you come here ?"Lucy asked. Takeshi lookat the ceiling and sighed.

"Unfortunately. Our greatest enemy Shocker has come to this world. That why we send Resta here, but he still new with this stuff. So, I hope you're able to accompany him in his mission"Takeshi says now looking at Resta." Can you tell me about Shocker ? " Makarov ask " Shocker is an evil organization with a goal to conquer all multiverse, Shocker come here to conquer this world and if they success they will be unstoppable" Takeshi explain, Makarov nods he looks at Takeshi "You don't need to worry. As master of fairytailI'll help Resta to improve and with power of fairy tail mage, we will make those Shocker regret for coming to this world"Makarov says as other mage nodds as an agreement. Takeshi smiles _'Resta has found a good allies'_ He thought, lookingat Resta who now smiling.

**That enough for chapter 3. In this chapter appears new features on Resta's Diendriver called Actual Rider Summoning. With this feature Resta able to summon real rider than just a copy. You can tell me if I did a mistake or you have advice for me. By the way thank for reading this story.**


	4. A Monkey, A Banana And A Dragon

CH 4 : A Monkey, A Banana And A Dragon

**Inside the guild**

After the brawl everything back to normal.

A stamp pressed on Lucy's hand leaving a pink fairy tail mark. Lucy smiles as she look at her mark.

"Hey Natsu look ! I got a fairy tail mark" She says cheerfully to Natsu who now looking at requests board.

"Good for you Luigi" Natsu says immediately ruined her mood. "It's Lucy !" Lucy yells at him, Resta sweet drop. "He still can't call her name correctly" He say

"So, where do you want your mark ?" Mira asks. "Ahh, wait a sec" Resta says, he takes off his jacket. "On my right shoulder and for the color cyan, please" He says, Mira pressed the stamp on his shoulder.

"Is my dad back yet" A voice gained Resta attention. He turned and see a purple haired boy, he looks worried. "You're annoying Romeo" Makarov say he looks at him. "If you son of a mage, Trust your father and go home !" Makarov continue.

"But he say he will go for three days but now already one week" Romeo says his hand clenched. "If I recall it's job at Mt. Hakobe " Makarov says. "That not far ! Go and help him !" Romeo say he looks at Makarov.

"Your father is a mage ! And here no mage who can't protect himself ! Now go home and drink your milk !" Makarov yells at him . Romeo gritted his teeth "Jerk !" He yells as he punches Makarov on the face and sent him flying. He then ran away while crying.

"It's must be hard for him" Lucy say looking at Romeo."His words were harsh, but Master actually worried about Macao" Mira says a loud sound appear from a request board, That's Natsu punches the board."Hey Natsu!Don't break the board" Say black skinned member he is Nab. Natsu walking away to the door followed by Happy.

"Master Natsu going to save Macao. Are you won't stop him ?" Nab talking to Makarov who now have bandaged on his nose. "And I think the newcomer do the same thing" He continues, looking at empty seat where Resta sit before.

"What they think they are doing. This will hurt Macao pride" Says other member. "No one can decide what they should do, Leave them be" Makarov say.

"What wrong with him ?" Lucy says as she look at Natsu."We are mage of fairy tail carrying something" Mira says still cleaning. "Scar, Pain, Suffering" She say, Her voice shaking. "For Natsu. His father hasn't come back ever since he left. Although he is not Natsu's biological father. "Mira say as she turned to Lucy. "And he is a dragon" She continues with a smile.

An image of giant dragon with fire breath appear on Lucy's head. " Dragon ! Natsu was raised by a dragon ?" She asked then Lucy remember something. " Igneel " Lucy says, She remembers Natsu searching for a dragon named Igneel at Hargeon. Mira Nodded. "He found by Igneel at the forest, when he still little. He learned various thing from Igneel. Words, culture and magic" Mira says her expression turn sad. "But, one day Igneel disappear and Natsu can't find him. Now He wait to meet with Igneel again." Mira continues as she look at Lucy. "Isn't he cute?" She winks at Lucy, Lucy blush as she finds another meaning on the barmaid words.

**At the carriage**

Lucy now sitting on carriage with Happy and Motion Sick Natsu. "Why you want go with us" Natsu ask as he try not to puke inside the carriage. "Why not ? Anyway you really can't stand vehicle ?" Lucy says. "What a pity" Lucy say give him pity look."What do you mean" Natsu asked still trying not to puke. "Huh, Nothing" Lucy says.

"Actually Natsu want walking to Mt. Hakobe but when Romeo told us an armored man tell him, he will find his Dad,we decide to use a carriage." Happy explained, Lucy know who the armored man is. "The armored man ? It's should be Resta" Lucy say. She look at the ceiling, she already know why Natsu want to help Macao but Resta, She wants to know his reason. Is he has similar pain as Natsu?.

The carriage suddenly stopped. "We arrived ?" Lucy asked. "We stopped !" Natsu says as he come back alive and now dancing with Happy. "I'm sorry we can't go further" The carriage owner says. Natsu opened the door showing the cause. A snowstorm greet them with a cold wind blowing through their skin.

"So cold" Lucy says, she tries to keep herself warm. "I know we're at a mountain, but now are summer there something wrong with this snowstorm" Lucy says. "That because you wear a thin clothes" Natsu says not minding what Lucy says. "You're same !" Lucy yells. "Lent me your scarf" Lucy says as she pulls Natsu's scarf. "You're Noisy" Natsu says keep walking. "Aye !" Happy agreed.

"Ahh, Right !" Lucy says as she uses a silver key.

**OPEN, THE GATE TO THE CLOCKS : HOROLOGIUM**

A clock appears from a magical circle Lucy summoned, it hasarmand face above it and inside it is Lucy wearing a blanket to warm herself.

"A Clock !" Natsu and Happy says at same time. " 'I'll stay here' she says" The clock told. "Why you come then ?" Natsu asks

" 'What job did Macao come here for?' She says" "You came here without knowing that" Natsu says. "He come here to subdue brutal monster Named Vulcan" Natsu says.

" 'I want to go home' she says" " 'Go ahead' I say" Natsu says copying Horologium style. "Macao ! Are you here !" Natsu shouted but no answer. "Macao !" Happy shouted. Suddenly a loud voice appear above them. Natsu and Happy jumped from the place they stand as something fall there.

It was a huge white black monkey. " A Vulcan " Natsu says ignite his fist. The Vulcan sniffed then looked at Horologium.

"Human woman !" The Vulcan says as it grab Horologium and run with it and Lucy. " 'Help me' She says" Lucy cried inside Horologium.

"Natsu It's kidnap Lucy !" Happy says. "I Think it's know where Macao, Let's go Happy" Natsu says, but before he could follow it he heard someone calling their name.

"Natsu ! Happy !"A familiar voice calling them from behind. They turn around and see Resta in his rider form running at them.

"Resta !" Happy says, Resta stopped and looking at them. "Are you see a Vulcan here ?" Resta asked as he takes a few breaths. "Yes and It kidnaps Lucy now" Natsu says. "Lucy ? It's bad, We must save her" Resta says. " I'm sure the Vulcan also know where Macao" Natsu says. Resta nods then they chase the Vulcan.

**On a cave**

"'Why this happened to me?'she says" Lucy still inside Horologium. Outside was a Vulcan who now dancing happily.

"Woman !" The Vulcan say in front of Lucy, Lucy look terrified. Suddenly Horologium body shining, and start disappearing. "Horologium don't leave me !" Lucy cried as she now don't have protection. "It is the time, farewell" Horologium says as he completely disappears. "I want an extension, an extension !" Lucy cried a stream of tear fall from her eyes.

"Monkey ! " Natsu's voice echoing in the cave. " Where Macao !" Natsu says as he rushed at them but unluckily he slipped and hit a wall. "Lame !Are he can't do a normal entrance"Lucy comments facepalm.

"Hey Monkey !Where Macao ?" Natsu says recovered from his little incident. Lucy rushes to Natsu.

The Vulcan became confused. "You know what I mean right ? Macao a human man !" Natsu says.

"Man ?" The Vulcan hold his chin. "That right ! Where you hide him !" Natsu says. "He already decided that monkey hide him ?" Lucy says. The Vulcan gesturing him to follow him and pointing to a hole.

"Oh ! he understands" Natsu says as he look outside the hole. "Where ?" He asked, but then he pushed by the Vulcan to the hole.

"Monkey !" Natsu yelled as he falls into the hole. "Natsu !" Lucy screams as she saw Natsu fall.

"I don't like man ! I like woman !" The Vulcan says it then turned to Lucy.

"Woman !" The Vulcan rushed, at her but it hitted by blue beam from behind. The Vulcan turned and see Diend with his gun pointed at him.

"Resta !" Lucy relieved as she see the rider. "Don't disturb me and my woman !" The Vulcan says angry. "Maybe a banana will make you close your mouth monkey" Diend says as he put a card to his Diendriver.

**KAMEN RIDE : BARON**

He then shot his gun forward three holograms appear then merged to form a rider with banana armour. "Banana ?" Lucy say confused. Baron charges at the Vulcan with his Banaspear.

"Lucy, are you okay ?" Diend says as he approaches her. "I'm fine but Natsu" Lucy says looking at the hole with worry. "I'm sure he will be fine" Diend says he then looks at the Vulcan. It keeps attacking Baron who keep dodging the attack.

"Uhu! Stay away from my woman!" Vulcan says he was not happy to see Diend close to Lucy, when the Vulcan attention was diverted Baron lifted his Banaspear and thrust it into Vulcan's butt. "Uhuu!" Vulcan jumped up and down holding his ass. Trying to reduce pain.

"That's what you get, you pervert !" Lucy says while Diend just chuckled. Vulcan rose now filled with anger and its attacks became more violent.

"I think I should help too !" Lucy says as she uses a golden keys.

**OPEN, THE GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL :TAURUS**

A magical circle appear then from the ground appears a humanoid bull with a giant axe on his back. "A cow ?" The Vulcan and Diend says at same time. "Taurus is my strongest spirit in my contract"vLucy says. "Taurus" Diend says as he thinksvabout Zodiarts from Kamen Rider Fourze. 'I wonder what Gentaro think about this' He thought.

"Lucy-san you have nice body as always"Taurus says looking at Lucy's body. "I forgot he is pervert too" Lucy say faceplaming. The Vulcan look at Taurus with anger.

"Uho! Don't take my woman !" The Vulcan says. "My Woman ?" Taurus repeated his attention back at the Vulcan. "I won't let you !" Taurus say.

"Rampage !" Taurus jumped with his axe on his hand. He then smashed his axe to the ground creates a shockwave but the Vulcan able to dodge it. "It's fast" Lucy say looking at the Vulcan. The Vulcan jumped to Taurus, but before the Vulcan attack reach him. Taurus got kicked by Natsu on his face. It's send him flying and immediate make him faint.

"Weak!" Lucy yelled at Taurus, "Hey, there are two monsters now," Natsu says, making the Vulcan confused. "Uhh Natsu, that cow is our ally," Resta says face plaming. "Really?" Natsu asks, his attention then changes to Baron, "Uwooh! Banana armoured rider !. Are his armour edible ?" Natsu says staring at him in amazement. "Ahh Resta, are you trying to feed the Vulcan?" Happy says. "Baron is not food!" Resta shouted to both mage and exceed.

"Wait ... how can you survive?" Lucy asks, Natsu smiles, "Thanks to Happy," Natsu says to Happy as he flew over them.

"Wait, you can't handle the vehicle, but you're fine with Happy," said Lucy. "What are you talking aboutv? Happy is not a vehicle. He is my partner." Natsu says looking at Lucy with a disgusted look "You're weird" He continued

Vulcan tries to attack him but Natsu is able to fend off his attacks. "Listen! Everyone in the fairy tail is my friend and family," Natsu says, then kicked the Vulcan sent it flying back. "The old man, Mira, even those annoying jerk like Gray and Elfman," Natsu says. A magic circle appears below him, Natsu's hand engulfed in fire.

"Lucy, Resta and Happy too. You are my friend too," Natsu says, Lucy's cheeks turned red while Resta smiled behind his helmet. "He's really a very very interesting person," He says. the Vulcan rushed to Natsu, Natsu clenches his fiery fist.

"That's why ! I'm going to bring Macao back home !" Natsu says with determination on his eyes, he punches the Vulcan on the stomach send it flying to the ceiling some stalactite fall with the Vulcan.

The Vulcan claps it hand sending a shockwave and stalactites at Natsu. "Your attack won't work against me" Natsu says, as all stalactites send to Natsu melting when reach Natsu's body . The shockwave created a dust of ice blocking everyone visions. as the dust disappear the Vulcan holding Taurus axe.

"That's Taurus axe !" Lucy says the Vulcan swing his axe but Natsu able to dodge it but, unluckily he slipped and fall to the ground with a jaws drop.

"Natsu !" Lucy and Happy yells the Vulcan bring down the axe to Natsu.

But before the axe can reach him Baron block it with his Banaspear.

**ATTACK RIDE : BLAST**

Blue beam rain down the Vulcan forced it to move backwards. "Natsu ! Now !" Diend yells "Alright !" Natsu slam his fist together creating a magic circle.

" Fire Dragon Iron Fist !" Natsu punches the Vulcan with a fiery fist send it flying to a wall.

"We did it !" Happy says "But I think you overdid it" Lucy says look at unconscious Vulcan who now lies upsidedown. "Now how, we can't ask it about Macao ?" Diend says. "Ahh. I forgot" Natsu says.

Suddenly the Vulcan's body glowing forced everyone to shield their eyes when the light dies down they move their hand away from their face. Natsu is the first one to react, he suprise when he see a man in the Vulcan's place. "Macao !" Natsu rushed at him. "What just happened ?" Resta asks in confusion while cancelled his transformation. "The Vulcan must have done a Take Over" Happy says. "Take over ?" Lucy looking at Happy. "It's magic, to take someone body" Happy explained.

"I think, I should do something." Resta says as he putting a card to Diendriver doing an Actual Rider Summoning.

**KAMEN RIDE : EX-AIDS**

Resta shot his Diendriver forward as a Dimensional Wall appeared. From it come out someone with doctor coat he is Emu Hojo aka Kamen Rider Ex-Aids.

"Ahh, So you're Resta it's nice to meet you" Emu says. "Nice to meet you too Emu, but Emu can you help him ?" Resta says looking at Macao, Emu turned and see Macao. "I'll try to help as much as I can" Emu says walking to Macao. " Natsu we should give Emu a space " Resta says Natsu looking at him then move away from Macao giving space for Emu.

**5 minute later**

Natsu, Resta, Lucy and Happy looking at Macao who now have bandage on his wound. "He'll be fine. I'm sure he will woke up" Emu says after checking Macao condition. " Macao !" Natsu yells at Macao, Macao opened his eyes make everyone there relieved. "Natsu...I'm pathetic, I defeated 19 of them but Taken over by the 20th...Damn it...I can't show my face to Romeo" Macao says weakly "That not true ! you did great defeating that many" Natsu says.

'He defeated 19 of them by himself' Lucy thought in surprise. 'Amazing...I can't match up with them.' She continued with a little smile.

Macao looking at Lucy, Resta and Emu. "Who are they ?" Macao asks. "Ahh ! they're fairy tail's newest member ! Lucy and Resta !" Happy says pointing at Lucy then Resta. "I'm Emu Hojo, Resta called me here to help you" Emu says. "Thank you for helping me" Macao thanked them.

" I Guess my job here is done" Emu says to Resta."Good luck with your mission here, Resta" He continue with a smile "Thank you Emu for coming here" Resta says bowing at him "Ahh, You don't need to do that, I'm just doing my job as doctor" Emu says then a DW appeared beside him. "I should go back to the hospital, See you again everyone" Emu says as he walking to the DW.

Macao look at the DW with confused look. "I'll explain it later, now we should bring you to Romeo" Resta says Macao nodded as an agreement.

**Magnolia**

Romeo was crying on a stair. He remember this happened because some kids mocked fairy tail mage, they said fairy tail mage just a drunker and coward. He then asked his father to take a job to prove them what they said are wrong and now his father hasn't come back home.

"Romeo !" Romeo looked up to see Happy, the new girl Lucy, the new guy Resta and Natsu carrying his father. Happiness tear fall from Romeo eyes as he ran toward them.

"Dad !" Romeo jumps to his father knocks his father down. "Dad, I'm sorry !" Romeo cried as he hugged his father. " I'm sorry to made you worry Romeo. " Macao says replied as he hugged Romeo.

"I'm okay...I'm son of a mage after all" Romeo replies with tear of joy. " Listen, When those brat's tease you again ask them are their old man can defeat 19 monster by himself ! okay ?" Romeo smile at his father, he then turn around seeing Natsu and other walking away.

"Natsu ! Happy ! Thank you and thank to you too Lucy ! Resta !" Shouted the boy. Resta looking at Romeo with a smile then looking at the sky. "Are you proud to me, Dad" Resta says as he continue walking.

..

**That enough for chapter four. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Next chapter Resta, Natsu, Lucy and Happy will face a monster from rider world.**


	5. Chapter 5 : First Job

**CH 5 : Contract And Suspicious Request**

Magnolia is a beautiful city full of mage. In the center of the city is the Kardia Cathedral and in the northernmost part of the city is the famous mage guild, Fairy Tail.

In the city more precisely at Strawberry Street is Lucy's apartment it a two-story apartment house with red walls and a dark-brown sloping roof with two chimneys and two dormer windows. The building overlooks one of Magnolia's canals.

"I've definitely found a nice place" Lucy says, She's now having a bath on her new apartment. She was rent the apartment with 70,000 Jewels. "It had a spacious space for 70,000 Jewels it has a fireplace and a cooking stove too" Lucy say happily. "But the best part is..." Her happiness just short as she sees Natsu and Happy eating messily in her room.

"Yo !" Natsu greet her with innocent face. "My room !" Lucy yells giving Natsu and Happy a kick on their face. "Why you both here !" Lucy yells with anger. "Because Mira told me you got new place" Natsu explain while massaging his swollen check. "And you just barge in, without my permission !" Lucy yells at him she then sees Resta standing near the door.

"Why you here too !" Lucy asks, Resta put his hand on his chin. He then stare at Lucy blankly. "How did I get here ?"Resta asks. "How could I know !" Lucy shouts at him with anger. "What you all just did is breaking into someone house and it's a crime" Lucy continues.

"Please don't call police, I have a mother and sister at home" Resta says like a criminal who being caught by his victim. "You hurt our heart Lucy" Natsu says. "I'm the one hurt here" Lucy muttering.

"It's a nice room" Happy says while scratching the wall with his claw. "Don't sharpen your claw ! You strange cat !" Lucy yells at him. "What this ?" Natsu asked holding few papers from Lucy's desk. Lucy attention immediate turn to Natsu as her anger turn into fear. "Don't look !" Lucy kicked Natsu face for second times. For some reason Resta think Lucy will be great Kamen Rider, after seeing all kick Lucy gives to Natsu and Happy.

"What is it ? To be honest, I'm curious" Resta asked looking at the papers. "You don't need to know ! Just go home already !" Lucy yells in embarrassments. "Don't wanna, I came here to visit you" Natsu Refuse making Lucy weeping in defeat.

**After Sometime**

After putting some clothes on Lucy, Natsu, Resta and Happy sat down at the table.

"I just moved in, I have nothing for you. So please go home after this tea" Lucy says still mad at them. "By the way Resta where you live ?" Lucy asked looking at Resta. "Hmm. I'm not stayed here, every evening I'll return to my world" Resta says, much to mages surprise. "Isn't that troublesome ?" Lucy asked. "I have Mother and Sister at home, So I can't stay here" Resta says.

"Oh yeah, Lucy can you show us all key guy you have Lucy ?" Natsu asked. "They're not 'key guy' they're Celestial Spirit" Lucy says annoyed by Natsu. "How many Celestial Spirit do you have a contact with Lucy ?" Happy asked. "I have six, three silver and three gold" Lucy showing her keys. "The silver one is sold at magic store. "The Clock," Horologium, "The Southern Cross," Crux and "The Harp," Lyra. Then the gold ones are super-rare keys that open the Twelve Zodiac Gates. "The Golden Bull," Taurus, "The Water Bearer," Aquarius and "The Giant Crab" Cancer" Lucy explained, she then look at Resta who looking at the golden keys with strange look.

"Something wrong Resta ?" Lucy ask. "Ahh. I just think, what one of my senior gonna think about this" Resta says. He then grab his phone from his jacket. He then shows a picture of a Zodiart. "This creature called Zodiart, They're Kamen Rider Fourze opponents. The strongest of them called horoscope and based on zodiac like your Celestial Spirit Lucy" Resta explain. Lucy now curious about the Zodiart, but She decides to not talking about that now.

"Oh right! I haven't made a contract with spirits, I bought from Hargeon," Lucy stood up from her chair. "I will show you how the Celestial Spirit witch made a contract with the Celestial Spirit" She continued.

"Will she use her blood?" Happy whispered to Natsu "Must be sick ... Especially if taken from her butt" Natsu whispered back. "Why are you suddenly talking about butt?" Resta joins. "I can hear you," murmured Lucy feeling annoyed with them.

"I won't use blood. Just look," Lucy says, pointed her newest silver key forward. "I'm connecting this world with the world of the Celestial Spirit. Now you have to answer my call and pass through the gate." Lucy said, the light shone beneath her when Happy, Natsu and Resta watched curiously.

OPEN, THE GATE OF CANIS MINOR : NICOLA

Yellow light come out from the keys and fly to the ground. They gather and form a snow man with same size as Happy. Natsu, Resta and Happy shocked, then they look at Lucy with sympathy.

"Don't feel bad" The three guys says. "It's not a failure !" Lucy yells at them, she then hugged the spirit. "Ahh, so cute !" Lucy says. "Really ? When you called Canis I though it will be a dog" Resta says looking at her with confuses. "Nicola gate doesn't consume too much magic energy. So, they're popular to be keep as spirit pet." Lucy explained.

"Natsu, this is clearly a case of human's ego." Happy whispers to Natsu. "Luigi is definitely a scary one" Natsu whispers back. "I agree" Resta joined. "It's Lucy ! And I can hear you" Lucy says in anger.

"Lets move to the contract" Lucy says, kneel and look at Nicola. She take a pen and a notepad. "Pue pue" The spirit says. "How about Monday ?" Lucy ask. Nicola shake his head as an refusal, Lucy marks it down. "Tuesday ?" Lucy ask. This time ths spirit nods as an agreement, Lucy then write it on the notepad. "Wednesday ?" All guys looking at her blankly all she did just asking days the spirit can be summoned. No more, no less.

"Just that ?" Natsu says. "It's easy but it was very important for Celestial Spirit mage. Contract mean promise and it's mean everything for us. That why I will never break a promise." Lucy says.

"Talking about contract I should warn you all about this" Resta says gaining everyone attention. He then uses his phone to show a picture of an Imagin before making a contract with someone. "This creature called Imagin. They're an enemy of Kamen Rider Den-O, not all of them are bad but if you meetthem, and they ask you to grant your wish please refuse" Restasays everyonelooksat him curiously. "Why ?" Lucy asks, hugging the spirit tightly. "It's hard to explain. Let just say after the contract complete they can go to the contractor past and destroy everything. Due to the laws of time, everything and everyone destroyed in the past no longer exists in the present and indirectly creating more Imagin from the destruction of their timeline" Resta explained, making Lucy shivering in fear. "That sound scary" Happy says. "If you think it scary, you have to hear about Fangire then" Resta says.

"Oh right, I have to decide name for my Nicola" Lucy says changing the topic. She already terrified with the Imagin, andshe sure she doesn't want to hear about this Fangire thing. "Wasn't his name Nicola ?" Happy says Lucy turned at the cat. "That the original name" Lucy says, she then got a name. "That right ! Come here Plue" Lucy calls her spirit Plue.

"Plue?" The three guys say in unison. "Doesn't the name sound cute ?" Lucy says hugging Plue. "You sure he like it ?" Natsu asks. "Of course he does !" Lucy replies. "Plue is a watchdog right ? Why he not barking ? That strange"Happy says. "Well you're a cat, but why you not meowing?" Resta says, Plue jumps out from Lucy's arms and began to do some kind of dance.

"I think he tries to telling us something" Resta says looking at Plue. "Plue! That greet Idea ! Let's make a team !"Natsu says. Lucy and Resta surprised Natsu understood Plue. "Team ?"Lucy asked. "Aye ! Everyone in guild are friend, but some people forming a team. If you're in team, difficult request will be easier" Happy explains. "That good idea ! Sound like fun"Lucy says. "Well that was a very very interesting idea" Resta says. "Then it's set ! We will form a team !" Natsu says Happily.

"Then let's get to work ! I've already decided !" Natsu say showing Lucy and Resta a request paper. Lucy then take the paper not realize Natsu's evil grin.

"The job was at Shirotsume town, No way! 200,000 jewel for destroying a single book from the mansion of this Duke Everlue person?"Lucy says surprised by the reward. "Right ! Isn't it an easy job" Natsu says. "Here said he is a pervert old man. He currently hiring a blond-haired maid" Lucy read a caution in the paper. "That was creepy" Lucy says shivering. "Uhh, Lucy you're blond" Resta says make Lucy realize and shivered more. "Wait don't tell me you want me to infiltrate the mansion by dressed as a maid ! " Lucy yells at them. Natsu and Happy nodded. "You have planned this from the beginning !" Lucy cries as Natsu and Happy laugh because their plan success. "But aren't it strange someone want to pay a mage that much just for a book" Resta says looking at the request paper as Lucy crying while keep saying she don't want to do it.

**On the carriage to Shirotsume Town**

"Do you enjoy the trip, master?" Lucy said in Motion Sick Natsu. She is now satisfied after taking revenge on Natsu for deceiving her. "I see maid from hell," Natsu said as he felt his nausea return. "Actually I can call Emu to help you, but I think you deserve it Natsu," said Resta entertained by Motion Sick Natsu. "You betrayed me Resta!" Natsu says trying to keep himself from vomiting.

"I'm bored, hey Resta, can you continue your story about Fangire," Happy says, looking at Resta. "No way! I've been scared after he told us about the Imagin and I'm sure I don't want to hear about Fangire!" Lucy says, she close her ears she didn't want to hear. "But this is important Lucy, you must know that a Fangire can suck someone's life energy and when they do that the victim's body will become transparent and then shattered like glass," said Resta, Lucy's face turned pale as an image of a Fangire appear on her mind.

**At Shirotsume Town**

After a while they arrived at Shirotsume Town, It was a nice town. "I won't ride a carriage again" Natsu says. "You always say that" Happy commented. "I'm gonna have a nightmare" Lucy say still afraid after hear story about Fangire. "I'm sorry Lucy"Resta apologize for the fifth time. "I'm hungry, let's go eat" Natsu says holding his belly. "Why don't you just eat your own fire" Lucy asked. "What are you saying ? Do you eat your own Plue or Bull ?" Natsu replies.

"Well I'm hungry, so I'll go with Natsu" Resta says. "Then you both can go first, I have something to do" Lucy says as she walks away from them. "What wrong with her ? It's more fun to eat with everyone" Natsu says looking at her strangely. "Aye" Happy agree. "Maybe she looks for a maid uniform at town" Resta says Natsu and Happy look at each other. "Actually we not serious about her being a maid" Natsu says with an innocent smile. "You're the worst" Resta commented sweet dropping.

**At the restaurant**

"Let's leave the oily part for Lucy," Natsu says while eating meat. "She seems to like oily food," Happy says while eating sushi. "How do you know that?" Resta asks while drinking orange juice.

"Since when do I like oily things?" Lucy say, everyone turned around. "Oh Lu..cy" Their eyes widened when they saw Lucy in a maid uniform. "I look good in anything, right?" Lucy asked. The mouths of the three guys were wide open, food fell from their mouths. "How is your food, Master?" Lucy says trying to be attractive. Natsu and Happy start sweating, while for Resta you can see blood coming out of his nose.

"I told you!" Resta whispered to Natsu and Happy. "What should we do? We just joked at that time?" Happy whispers to them. "It's too late to tell her it's a joke. Let's just do it" Natsu whispered back. "I heard it!" Lucy shouted at them. "Ahh. Are we going to Everlue's Mansion now?" Resta asked, trying to change the topic. "N-No, we have to meet the person who sent the request first," said Natsu still sweating. "Then let's go, it's my firstjob, soI'll do my best," Lucy says as she walked to the door. She seemed to forget what the three of them said. "We are safe" The three guys sighed with relief.

**At Client House**

Natsu, Lucy,Restaand Happy now at their client house. They're sitting in a living room, their client are gray-haired man and his wife. "I'm your client my name is Kaby Melon, Nice to meet you all" Kaby introduced himself. "Melon !" Happy says. "Your name sound tasty"Natsu added. "Can you stop thinking about food ? We already eat remember ?" Resta says, looking at Natsu and Happy who now drooling. 'Kaby Melon why that name sound familiar' Lucy thought. "Ahaha, It's okay I hear it all time" Kaby says.

"I'm happy you mages from Fairy Tail want to accept my request"Kaby says, he then turned to Lucy. "Do you always bring a maid on your job ?" Kaby says. "I'm Fairy Tail mage too !" Lucy yells while showing her Fairy Tail mark. "Ahh. I'm sorry, I guess it just your habit then" Kaby conclude, The guys laughs as Lucy glare at them.

"Well then let's talk about your job" Kaby says gained everyone attention. "I want you to destroy a book called Daybreak at the Everlue Mansion or you can burn it too" Kaby says.

Resta and Lucy looks at him suspicious, 'he hides something' they thought. "Burning it? Then why don't I just burn down the whole mansion?" Natsu says, ignited fire on one of his finger. "That easy" Happy agree. "You can't! You'll get thrown in jail for sure!" Lucy says to the two.

"But why you want paya mages 200,000 Jewels just for destroying a book" Resta asks, looking at Kaby. "No, I rise the reward to 2,000,000 Jewels" Kaby says, surprised the mages. "2,000,000 Jewels !" They say in unison. "2,000,000 Jewels devided by four...Argh! I can't math !" Natsu says confused. "That easy, 1,000,000 for me and 1,000,000 for Natsu the rest for Resta and Lucy" Happy says with his eyes swirling. "Good Thinking Happy" Natsu says as smoke coming out from his ear. "Then there nothing left for us !" Lucy yells at them. "Why suddenly raise the reward?" Resta asks, suspiciously. "I just want that book destroyed. I can't forgive that book existence "Kaby says, he look at the ground.

Natsu's head suddenly brustvin fire scare Lucy. "Yosh! I'm pumped up ! Let's go Lucy !" Natsu grab Lucy's arms and run out followed by Happy, Resta is the last one come out from the house. He turned to the house. "There something wrong with this request" Resta says he then following Natsu and other.

...

**Guess enough for this chapter. Well I think the monster better appear at next chapter but Resta already says three kind of monster. one of them will appear in next chapter. See you next chapter**


End file.
